Finding The Way
by Radioactive Flying Hedgehogs
Summary: Set in the Wolf's Rain universe. Do NOT own KH or its characters. Roxas & his brother Sora have been seperated from their pack & after wandering for months they stumble upon Axel and Riku's pack. What will happen now? Suckish summary sorry. AxR, RxS & mor


Paws set forth wearily one after the other as two young wolves moved through the forest, heads held low. Their eyes were half lidded and their vision seemed to blur every now and then evident when they stumbled in their steps. Their pelts were matted and hung from their bony frames showing just how thin the canines were. One wolf was a chocolaty brown with once bright blues eyes whose breaths came in short pants. The other was a blond furred wolf with the same blue eyes who moved over to help the other whenever he stumbled, despite his obvious fatigue. Both the males' pelts spiked out in odd directions, the chocolate more so than the blond.

As they stumbled into a clearing Roxas, the blond, smelled others of their kind and stopped his weary brother in his tracks who looked at him curiously, too tired to scent out them himself. After they halted in their tracks three obviously healthy and older wolves stepped out into the clearing, eyes narrowed in anger. One was a blond like Roxas, but his fur was shorter and looked to be slicked back from the wind or what he did not know. Another male was very large and had a black pelt. The last was a small female with what looked to be purplish fur. Roxas bared his fangs and moved in closer to his whimpering sibling as the three wolves began to circle them.

Roxas turned and lunged at the she wolf who had darted in and nipped his brother causing him to yelp in pain. He missed, too slow to catch the well fed female. He skidded to a stop only to flip around again to lunge at the black furred male as he nipped at Sora. The three wolves' game continued like this slowly exhausting the already weakened males. Panting Roxas once more lunged at the she wolf only to trip and fall, yelping as he felt a rock dig into his left hind leg. This seemed to trigger something in the taunting wolves as they soon began to converge on the smaller wolves.

The larger wolves stopped short though when they heard a loud, but low growling coming from around them. Taking advantage of the antagonists pause Roxas quickly limped over to his brother who lay cowering on the ground near the blond wolf. Once by his littermates side he focused his attention on the group of wolves beginning to emerge from the forest. Worried for both his and Sora's safety the blond wolf hovered over his brother teeth bared and eyes gazing around fearfully.

There were six total all males except one lone blond furred female who had electric green eyes and two long bits of fur sticking off of her head. Beside her stood a male who had pale lilac colored eyes and whose red fur was so pale it was pink, the fur itself was long and shaggy and appeared very well kept. On the other side of the female was a wiry looking male who had black fur with several white streaks in it with one bright yellow eye the other missing, his fur was also long and was bare where there were deep scars covering his body. Beside him was a large sandy furred male with some longer hair on top of his head and sea green eyes, if one looked close enough he appeared to be part dog with the way he held himself.

The other two looked to be the leaders on this small pack both large, but lanky or wiry. The slightly smaller of the two was a silver long furred male with fierce aquamarine colored eyes. The other lankier one had shockingly red fur which spiked out along his body and emerald green eyes. Both males were growling menacingly with their pack baring their fangs all glaring daggers at the three bullies.

Roxas watched as slowly their tormentors backed out of the clearing growling all the way as to say they would be back before they disappeared into the forest. Once they were gone the small male returned his attention to the newly arrived pack who more or less were watching them curiously with the exception of the female who still bared some of her fangs at them in a sort of condescending look.

Both wolves shrank back as the red and silver wolf walked up to them wondering what would happen to them next. Scared that they may be suddenly attacked when their guard was down. That these wolves might do what the other three had done and treat them like prey before killing them. They were both surprised by the lack of hostility that showed in their eyes when they stopped in front of them.

"Stop cowering like that and get up," Came the gruff yet almost velvety voice of the red furred wolf. Not wanting to anger these powerful males they both complied, Roxas favoring the leg he had injured on the rock. They were both breathing heavily as they stood before the scrutinizing gazes of the alphas and the rest of their pack. Both quite aware of how dirty and malnourished they looked having seen their reflections more than once in the waters of puddles and streams.

"Now mind telling us why two pups are wandering around our territory looking like they shouldn't be away from their mother let alone by themselves?" The other male asked gaze resting more on the stick thin Sora then on his brother.

They remained silent for a moment before Roxas spoke up wobbling awkwardly on three legs. "We were separated from our pack when humans invaded our home," He said quietly looking at the ground, feeling quite ashamed. He purposefully left out the fact that they were not pups since he felt it wasn't important at the moment.

The two males remained quiet for a moment digesting the information before the silver one spoke up again. "And exactly how long ago was this?" He asked obviously wishing to determine how long these two had been wandering around pretty much helpless.

"For about six months now, right?" Sora said turning to look at his brother not trusting his own estimation. "Yeah around there," The blond wolf said nodded his head lightly to confirm their story. Which caused the two apparent alphas to bring their heads together and speak in low voices. All the while the other four wolves paced around them curious about the new wolves and what was going to happen.

"Why don't you two join our pack?" Was spoken suddenly by the red furred wolf causing Roxas and Sora to become speechless and the lone female to shriek out in protest. She was quickly silenced when the silver furred one whipped his head around and growled at her, eyes narrowed into slits. She shut up almost instantly though her face remained contorted in a snarl. Her gaze turned from the more dominant wolf to the two younger ones scaring them to their core with the intensity of her glare.

"Well?" Came the impatient voice of the large red wolf causing Sora's and Roxas's head to face him. His head was lightly tilted to the side as he waited for a reply from the under weight animals before him.

"Why.. why would you want us to join your pack?" Roxas said finally speaking up ears flat against his head as he gazed unsurely at the two males. He wanted to make sure it would be okay to have Sora around these more experienced wolves.

"We can't just leave two pups alone to fend for themselves no can we?" The lanky wolf asked his lips pulled back into an amused smile. The other male wore a similar expression both appearing to be sincere in their request.

Roxas turned to his brother wanting his opinion on what they should do, but Sora was no looking at him. The brown wolf's head was hanging low and his tongue lolled tiredly out of his mouth. Eyes gazing blankly ahead of them as he fought to remain conscious. It was seeing his sibling like this that told Roxas what he must do. He nodded his head at the taller male and wearing pushed Sora to his feet.

Grinning as only a wolf could they both trotted over each flanking on of the siblings. Slowly ignoring the curious pack who wanted to get to know the two newest members, minus the she wolf, the two wolves led them back to the cave where the pack was staying. The cave was located on a small rocky hill so it took a bit, but Roxas and Sora finally arrived at the mouth of the cave.

Panting Roxas limped after the red male keeping an eye on the silver one who was supporting his brother, worried about how Sora would occasionally sway as they walked. After another minute or so Roxas collapsed near the back of the cave too tired to hobble along any farther, Sora flopping down beside him.

"Get some sleep," Roxas heard as he laid his head upon his paws feeling something like a lick on his head, but he couldn't be sure. Grunting softly the blond wolf closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Glad that he could feel his brother's spiky pelt against his own he slept peacefully for the first time in a long while, knowing that they were being looked out for…

________________________________________________________________________

This is my first story I've posted on here and comments and reviews would be much appreciated ^^


End file.
